Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some data transmission involves the conversion of optical signals to electrical signals and/or electrical signals to optical signals. In some applications, the conversion occurs at a circuit board. For example, an optical fiber carrying one or more optical signals interfaces with a board-mounted optical assembly (BOA) or other optoelectronic module communicatively coupled to a host device that includes the circuit board. At the BOA, the optical signals may be converted from optical signals to electrical signals using optical receivers. The electrical signals may then be communicated along etched copper traces integrated into the circuit board to a destination. Likewise, electrical signals may be communicated along copper traces to the BOA. At the BOA, the electrical signals may be converted to optical signals by optical transmitters. The optical signals may then be further communicated along optical fiber.
The conversion of the data between optical and electrical domains generates heat. In some circumstances, the heat generated may cause problems with proper function of the components involved in the conversion. Additionally, excess heat may shorten the life or cause failure of components involved in the conversion. Moreover, the heat may leak to surrounding components on the circuit board and cause similar problems.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some implementations described herein may be practiced.